Journal Of Ema Skye: The Concert
by Sabriluna
Summary: One girl. One Concert. And one glimmerous fop...


Author's Note:

This is a one-shot I did for fun. Please read and review, I'm always open to constructive criticism!

Dear Journal,

"Come on, Fraulien, come to my concert tomorrow night! It will be fun! Do it for me, ja?" Is what rock star Klavier Gaven told me yesterday through a phone call, while I was sitting at home, quietly munching on my chocolate snackoos. That was a great, and delicious time, but where am I now? The answer's simple… at a Gavinners concert… whoopee..

If you ask me, The Gavinners aren't even that great of a band, and their songs aren't even that great. Then again, thousands of wild teenage girls show up to each of their concerts. I am more than proud to say that I'm not one of them. If anything, I despise, no I loathe, Klavier Gavin. You know, with his dumb blonde hair, and his stylish clothes, and- and… his eyes… his blue blue eyes…! Wait… I wasn't just describing his eyes… I mean I was… but only so you guys would know what he looks like and… oh forget it.

So, back to the main issue. It was in the middle of Guitar's Serenade, when I began to close my eyes and sway to the beat of the music. Then, I realized what I was doing, and of course, immediately snapped out of it. Smoothing out the wrinkles on my brown pants, I cleared my throat and glanced around, making sure no one had seen me enjoying the music. I was here as a favor to Klavier, not for entertainment.

Suddenly, the slow song ended, and Klavier grabbed the microphone and shouted, "Alright! That's the end of the first act! We're going to take a short intermission. Feel free to walk around until the second act begins."

Why did I have the feeling he looked directly at me when he said that?

I rose from my chair and made my way to Klavier's dressing room.

Tyler, the big security guard blocking Klaviers dressing room, smiled once he saw me. "Ah, Detective Skye, Klavier's been expecting you."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, uh-huh. That stupid rock star is probably expecting every teenage girl on the planet.

I opened the door to here a way too familiar voice. "Ah! Fraulien you're here!"

"Hi… Klavier." I sat on the couch farthest from him, but he moved… right next to me.

I looked up at him. "Obviously you have know concept of personal space."

He shrugged with a smug smile, which bothered me… in a good way.

"So, Fraulien, you are enjoying the concert, ja?" He asked while playfully stealing my pink glasses and placing them on himself.

Smiling, I took them back and put them in my pocket. "Enjoying the concert? Me? Pfft! No way!"

Klavier grinned. "Fraulien, don't lie to me. I happened to see you enjoying the Guitar's Serenade."

Oh…Busted… wait why is that out of all the teenage girls in the audience, he was to watch me while he's performing? "Are you sure it wasn't a different Ema Skye you saw? You know, with a different lab coat on and different pink glasses?"

"Nein, Nein, Nein. I'm sure it was you. I would never mistake anyone for a beautiful Fraulien like you."

I could practically feel myself blushing, but of course, as always, Klavier had to ruin the moment.

"Ah, Fraulien detective, speaking of which, why are you wearing this dumb old lab coat today? It's your day off, ja?"

Offensively, I looked down and scotched farther down the couth. "For a detective there IS no day off." I snapped.

Klavier laughed. "Alright, Fraulien, no need to get feisty about it."

If only I had my snackoos…. That's all I'm going to say.

Suddenly, he scooted closer to me. (Like I said earlier: No concept of personal space!)

Way too close Klavier, way too close.

Fortunately, Tyler bursted through the doors. "5 minutes till show time, Mr. Gavin." He bellowed.

"Very well, thank you Herr Tyler."

Tyler nodded and left the room.

"All right, my little Fraulien. The show's about to start, ja?" He extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Hesitantly, I took it, and he led me back to my seat, acting like the perfect gentleman I knew he wasn't.

After I sat down, I let out a sigh of relief. Why do I have to deal with him so much?

About three minutes later, the show started, and Klavier took the microphone.

"Hey everybody! We're going to kick off the second act with a new song I wrote called, "More than Love", which is dedicated to my Fraulien Ema Skye." Then he winked at me, before starting the song.

Trust me, I wanted to throw a giant snackoo at him right then and there. But then again, I couldn't, because the song was too beautiful.

Until Next Time,  
Ema Skye


End file.
